Dissidia Senior High School
Dissidia Senior High School (ディシディア高等学校 Dishidia Kōtōgakkō) is a school designed to train students in Cornelia City in order to mantain control of their special abilities and the school where the protagonist, Roku transferred into alongside the main characters of Dissidia School Side who enrolled in. In the School-Side Chronicles universe, it is the school in Cornelia City with the most named characters, next to Destiny Academy. The school is located around the City's boundary, the Sanctuary Forest, which is not rare to see students end up getting lost in the forest on their first day in the school and the School itself is headed by Clarise Caetuna XII. Layout Uniforms All students in the school wear the same uniform, a black jacket with a white shirt, blue tie and black pants for males, and a black jacket with a white shirt, red ribbon tie and black skirt for females. Most students customize their uniform to suit their own personal style and/or for practicality in combat and training. Like most Schools in Academy City, there are two alternate uniforms exist for the students. *The summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved white shirt, with a blue tie and black pants for male students and a short-sleeved white shirt, red ribbon tie and black skirt for females. *The formal uniform is an alternate style of it's winter uniform, added a breast pocket, a colored stamp on the pocket differ from each class, a black pins on the ties and ribbons, otherwise it similar to it's winter uniform. Story Dissidia School Side School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena Students Unique itself, the school somehow allowed various age students though it could be say that younger students such as Luneth managed to enroll into the school due their intelligence above the average. The class itself varies in terms of age, as they assigned the students base on their capabilities and talents not on their intelligence. The Class itself ranged from the lowest: F until the highest: A. *'Class F' - The lowest Class and known for their lower grades and base stats. The students in Class F are notably freshmens or those who has no known control on their powers. Ren is supposedly considered in this Class though he managed goes into Class E after the headmaster, Clarise learns about his special fighting style. Gilgamesh is the homeroom teacher for Class 1-F. Their theme color is purple. *'Class E' - The most prominent Class featured in the series as well the homeroom for Roku and the Seven Chosens of Fate. Despite its ranking, it is well known for the Class E's entirely behaviour that is upmost above the average of "annoyance" due to having the school's most known troublemakers being in this class. Laguna Loire is the homeroom teacher for Class 1-E, Roku's class and Rukia is the substitute homeroom teacher for this Class. Their theme color is blue. *'Class D' - The Class charged with the trainings for the freshmen of the School. Though, not all of the students in the class are charged being the mentor of the training. Gabranth is the homeroom teacher for Class 2-D. Their theme color is orange. *'Class C' - The Class known for their average students or exceptionally popular in this school, as evidenced by both Tifa and Cloud Strife. Their theme color is yellow. *'Class B' - The Class known for their unique and hard fighting styles. Firion is proved of being the most popular boy in the Class around females. Mateus is the homeroom teacher for Class 3-B. Their theme color is green. *'Class A' - The highest Class and known for their higher grades and exceptional skills. The students of this class are well known being the member of the School's Disciplinary Comittee. Garland is the homeroom teacher for Class 3-A. Their theme color is red. People Associated with Dissidia Senior High School Trivia Category:Locations Category:Cornelia City Locations Category:Schools